


Какое у нас правило?

by venga



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venga/pseuds/venga
Summary: После 1 сезона. Ричард навещает Сета в одном из мексиканских мотелей.





	Какое у нас правило?

Брат держит брата за левую руку. Брат принуждает брата к воровству.  
Брат говорит брату: “Сгинь!”.  
... Брат держит брата за правую руку.

Максим Гуреев  
"Брат Каина — Авель"

  
В Мексике наркотики достать легко. Ричи - Ричард - тренируется утром перед зеркалом: "Нар-ко-тик". Проговаривать четче. Не "наркота". В самом этом слове есть что-то омерзительно знакомое.

Так и тянет блаженно растянуть последнюю букву.

\- Какое у нас правило?

Сантанико перекашивает. Разумеется, ей не нравится.

\- Не убивать обычных людей.

\- Верно, - примирительно произносит он. - Ты наешься позже.

Они плохо питаются. Ричарду, в сущности, не с чем сравнивать, он не наедался толком ни разу за последние несколько месяцев, но от этого не лучше. Он всегда с трудом терпел голод и недосып, становился раздражительным и вялым. Нетрудно догадаться, каково сейчас: есть и спать хочется постоянно. Сантанико бесится. Нервничать она перестала месяц назад; теперь это больше напоминает затянувшуюся истерику. Ричард не реагирует. Однажды, взбеленившись, она бьет его кулаком в грудь так, что ломает ребро. После царственно опускается на самый край разобранной кровати и сидит, циркульно выпрямившись, следующие семнадцать минут. Ричард засекает. Кости срастаются.

Она ждет извинений. Ричард медленно поднимается с пола.

\- Раз, - информирует он, кропотливо расстегивая каждую пуговицу на испачканной сорочке. - Это был "раз". "Два" я перетерплю, на "три" попрощаемся.

Он и сам слышит, как зажато звучит его голос. Сантанико высокомерно фыркает.

\- Не ставь мне условий, мальчик.

Ричи переодевается. В синюю. Он некрасив, ему подходит всего три цвета - синий, белый и черный. Шмотье в гардеробе в основном этих цветов. Сет раньше часто таскал его вещи. Ему-то, в отличие от Ричарда, шло все.

Не шмотье, одежда. Одежда.

Ричи застегивается наглухо, до самой верхней пуговицы. Судорожно и зло дергается кадык. Это хорошая схема, со счетом по три. Ричард начинал со счета отцовских ошибок, пообещал однажды себе - дважды простит, на третий раз... Это так ни к чему и не привело. Отец показывал свою скотскую натуру не раз и не два, а Ричард все не мог принять решение. Вышло как-то спонтанно, само собой. Старик заявился глухой ночью и с порога, не раздеваясь, наподдал Сету. Тот огрызнулся. Отец схватился за ремень. Сет перехватил его запястье и рванул на себя. Ответный удар пришелся в висок.

Ричард отсиживался за спинкой дивана и смотрел, как старый алкаш добивает брата ногами, как собаку. Сет сгруппировался. До переломов дело никогда не доходило; не дошло и в этот раз. Той же ночью Ричард откупорил пятилитровую бутыль с бензином для зажигалок и аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить, полил отрубившегося на диване отца. Никогда, ни до, ни после, спичка не чиркала так хорошо и ярко.

Сет потом несколько лет вскакивал среди ночи, почуяв во сне запах жженых волос и плоти. Ричарду спалось отлично. В ту ночь, перед тем, как отрубиться, старик курил; Ричи с тех пор полюбил запах дешевых сигарет, и, даже когда стали водиться деньги, принципиально покупал такие же.

... Сантанико все это неизвестно. Она вообще, при всей своей проницательности, не чувствует границ, если не ставить их грубо. Как это делал Мальвадо.

Галстук немного сдавливает горло. Ричард считает.

***

Приходится провести в туалете на заправке несколько минут. Ричард стоит напротив зеркала, чувствуя почти физическую потребность облокотиться о раковину. Позвоночник как тряпочный.

«Яйца пристегнул?»

«Приделал намертво».

Ричард вспоминает, откуда вообще взялся этот их дебильный ритуальный диалог перед каждым делом. Кажется, на третий раз, когда собирались брать ювелирный в Далласе. Тогда он тоже вот так стоял перед зеркалом, и Сет мимоходом бросил: «Смотрю, хребет тебя не держит…». Прозвучало пренебрежительно, свысока. В голову не шел подходящий ответ. Ричард задышал часто, и Сет – классический старший брат из учебника – хлопнул по плечу. Спокойно, мол. Не старайся. Перед самыми дверями магазина снова подколол: «Яйца-то на месте, мелкий?» Ричард ответил что-то не очень остроумное. Он всегда проигрывал в словесных пикировках.

Он вообще с трудом их терпел.

С годами шутка превратилась в традицию. Ричард на вопрос брата всегда отвечал утвердительно, хотя перед самым началом дела всегда накрывало страхом. Не тюрьмы – самого факта ошибки, фатального для обоих просчета в планировании. Ответственность за это всегда ложилась на Ричарда. Сет никогда ничего не продумывал толком, хотя каждая собака была уверена, что Сет Гекко работает строго по схеме. На деле великий вор был способен только водить тачку, стрелять, не думая, и очаровывать заложниц, да так, что те через полчаса знакомства не хотели сдавать его полиции.

Ричард обрывает кожу с нижней губы.

Сантанико не принимает его всерьез, как не принимал брат. Это поправимо. Довольно с ней цацкаться.

Цацкаться. Черт его возьми. Есть ведь синонимы. Сюсюкаться, носиться, возиться. Почему на язык лезет именно это, расхлябанное?

Если трезво взвесить достоинства и недостатки Сантанико Пандемониум, последних окажется ощутимо больше. Правая сторона списка: красота, энергия, целеустремленность. Левая: истеричность, вспыльчивость, дурновкусие, грубость, уверенность, что ей все должны.

«Ричард!»

Она зовет. Влезает в его мозг практически незаметно.

Вечером, просыпаясь раньше нее, Ричард ощущает ее голову на своем плече. Тело затекает. Ему хочется отстраниться, но Сантанико вздрагивает от малейшего шороха, и Ричард остается в прежнем положении, чтобы иметь возможность ее разглядывать. У нее тяжелые темные веки, накрашенный темной помадой рот и острые скулы. Во сне у нее изможденный вид. Когда Сантанико бодрствует, она похожа на героиновую наркоманку. Вялый невроз.

«Ричард!»

Хочется тишины.

Он привык спать один. Тридцать с лишним лет Ричард спал один, а сейчас вынужден терпеть чьи-то руки на своей груди. Парадокс – Сантанико хороша, но спать с ней в одной постели отвратительно неудобно. И Ричард не доверяет ей настолько, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности.

Она - его первая. Раньше никого не было, так сложилось.

Ричард смотрит в потолок.

Когда-то ему нравилась жена Сета. Властная женщина с горящими глазами. Весь табун баб, которых потом оприходовал Сет, были похожи на нее. Как под копирку. Ричи, в отличие от брата, быстро понял, что отношения с этими женщинами развиваются по одной и той же схеме. Секс – знакомство – бурные выяснения – секс – расставание. Ричарду скоро наскучило наблюдать. Да и сам Сет, кажется, не привязывался ни к одной из них. Он вообще был до странности непривязчив, хотя легко увлекался и о каждой своей девчонке позже отзывался с нежностью.

Ричард предпочитал не размениваться. Сет при любом удобном случае напоминал, что Ричи просто никто не дает. Ричард давит подобные мысли, но это не меняет факта – он не нравится не только женщинам. И не только людям. Кулеброс относятся к нему ничуть не лучше.

Сантанико объясняет ему: это все от страха. Другие чуют его силу. Что ж, если не хотят любить – пусть боятся.

Ричард смотрит на приоткрытые во сне бордовые губы. Не женщина – ладно скроенная модель. Хорошая работа таксидермиста.

***

О них уже практически не твердят по радио.

Ричард работает в одиночестве. Полчаса сидит за столом, десять минут ходит по комнате, закрыв глаза. Теперь нет никакого смысла вести относительно здоровый образ жизни – кулеброс не страдают от варикоза и близорукости, но Ричард по-прежнему не закидывает ногу на ногу и дает глазам отдых. Минус семь – не шутки.

«Ботан».

Ричард запрокидывает голову и чуть свысока глядит на приемник.

«Пока нет никаких новостей о местонахождении опасных преступников – печально известных братьев Гекко, ограбивших три месяца назад банк в Абилине. Недавно поступила информация о том, что старший из них, Сет Гекко, был замечен в Алабаме…»

Алабама может спать спокойно. Сет не пересекал границу. Ни он, ни их общая подруга Кейт. Ричард знает точно, потому что к брату приставлен его человек. Но новости приходят и сами. Одну сообщил, небрежно сплюнув сквозь дырку меж передних зубов, местный доходяга-наводчик.

«Я буду работать с обоими Гекко, дружок. Поодиночке вы полезны только барыгам».

На памяти Ричарда – а у него долгая память – брат закидывался всеми видами легких, а порой и не очень, наркотиков. Метадон одно время возглавлял список. Ричард наблюдал. Он не вмешивался первые пару недель в смутной надежде, что у брата встанут мозги на место, но тот не собирался завязывать. Пришлось приложить определенные усилия. Слезали трудно и долго. Во множественном числе, потому что в одиночку Сет не то чтобы не справлялся – не хотел. Ричард из раза в раз прятал ампулы, Сет блевал на полу в ванной и в перерывах матерился так, что слышал весь Техас. Ричард успевал убраться из мотеля прежде, чем Сет предпринимал попытку реконструировать библейский сюжет с братоубийством.

Не всегда, конечно, успевал. Именно с тех пор у Ричарда вместо своей пятерки с левой стороны торчал вставной зуб. Теперь Ричард отрастил новый.

Любопытно, как справляется Кейт. У нее слабые руки, а Сет весит не меньше двухсот фунтов. Когда он опять не рассчитает дозу, ей придется делать непрямой массаж самой. Ричард представляет: девочка лезет в гугл, находит первую ссылку и пытается правильно разместить ладони на груди. Кончится все предсказуемо – ей не хватит сил.

В Мексике пробки. «Скорая» едет куда дольше получаса.

Впрочем, подобное развитие событий маловероятно. Скорее, Сет поискушает судьбу еще пару месяцев, он всегда был везучим, а потом пойдет на дело на отходняке, и его опять упекут.

Ричард отлично знает, как это будет. Сколько Кейт – двадцать один? Едва ли. Значит, еще и совращение. Даже попробуй девчонка оспорить решение суда, ее никто не станет слушать. Врать не умеет.

Итого – многочисленные убийства, около сорока вооруженных грабежей, секс с несовершеннолетней.

Ричард на девяносто процентов уверен, что брат задурил Кейти-Кейкс голову. Дочка священника, во-первых. Комплекс спасительницы, во-вторых. Она наверняка влюблена; что касается Сета, то его порядочность заканчивается там, где начинается трип. На трезвую голову он к девчонке не полезет, но трезвая голова досталась другому Гекко.

У Сета поганый характер. Ричард не знает, на чем брат сидит сейчас, но подозревает, что таблетками и выпивкой дело не ограничивается. Это значит, есть два Сета – Сет-без-наркоты, тихий, вымотанный уколами, и Сет-прячьтесь-все, лихорадочно-возбужденный, со скачущим настроением. Версию номер один приструнить легко. Версия номер два не поддается никаким увещеваниям. Ричард пытался. С него достаточно.

***

\- У тебя змеиная душа, - шипит однажды Сантанико, распластавшись на кровати. – Отстегни меня, Ричард. – И добавляет хлестко: - Ричи.

Ричард медленно поворачивается.

\- Ты как ребенок, - смеется она. – Бесчувственный мелочный ребенок.

Она рвется вперед; трещит железная спинка мотельной кровати. Звякает наручник.

\- Отстегни!

Ричард смотрит, не мигая.

Подобное происходит впервые. Обычно Сантанико контролирует себя достаточно, чтобы не бросаться на людей. Сегодня, в порядке исключения, побудет скованной. Ричард знает, как она этого боится.

\- У меня есть чувства, - сухо поправляет он. – Например, чувство самосохранения.

Сантанико проводит в унизительно неудобном положении еще сутки. Ричард объясняет, почему это необходимо. Сантанико рычит, и приходится уговаривать ее, как ребенка. Ричард никогда не хотел детей.

Когда вечером он отстегивает ее, Сантанико уходит, в чем была. Ричард окликает. Конечно же, без толку. Ричи трет переносицу двумя пальцами. Фрейд нехорошо трактовал этот жест.

Впервые за долгое время Ричард включает телевизор. Нет ничего, что помогало бы деградировать лучше, чем бездумное переключение каналов, но сейчас в номере нет других развлечений. Фауст, некогда украденный в антикварном магазинчике (старое издание, кожаный переплет), зачитан до дыр. Фактически заучен.

Уход Сантанико равносилен уходу Мефистофеля. Похоже на особенный вид игры. Черт не оставит в покое человека, продавшего ему душу, и Сантанико вернется. А если и не вернется – цель останется прежней, только слегка изменятся условия.

Ричард улыбается углами губ.

«Разыскивается Кейт Фуллер… по нашим сведениям…»

Хорошо живется девочке со слабыми руками?

Ричард ложится на кровать и закрывает глаза. Сантанико объясняла, как. Нужна кровная связь. С тем недомерком, что сейчас покорно носит полотенца Кейт и разыгрывает привязанность до гроба, есть: перед отбытием Ричард сжал его порезанную ладонь в своей.

***

Нырок в другое тело сродни прыжку в воду – инстинктивно задерживаешь дыхание.

Ричард приходит в себя на полу какой-то палатки. Вокруг толпятся люди, говорят на незнакомом языке. Испанский. Ричард бросает несколько ломаных фраз, заученных за последнее время, и его оставляют в покое.

Теперь он – толстый метис в пропотевшей насквозь рубашке. Очки с непривычки сползают на нос. Ричард поправляет их полузабытым уже жестом – мизинцем подвигает правую дужку.

Ричард ненавидит приемники. «Heal My Wounds» для того и создана, чтобы под нее ширялись. Вагнер забился бы в нервическом припадке. Большая часть того, что ставят на проигрыш в кассетниках и обычных магнитофонах подобных задрипанных мотелей, годна, только чтобы лежать на проеденном молью покрывале и гнать по вене какую-нибудь дрянь.

Неизвестно, чем руководствовался Сет, когда брал с собой девчонку. Не считая панической боязни одиночества, нет ни одного аргумента «за»: сладкая парочка поселилась в богом забытом притоне в одном из бедных районов у границы. Из развлечений – быстрый перепих черт знает с кем в подсобках торговых палаток и почти свободная торговля наркотой. Последний вышибала без мозгов здесь решает больше, чем глава полицейского участка.

Ричи больше не одергивает себя на каждом слове – бесполезно.

Тело само знает, куда идти. Ричард позволяет ему вести.

***

Со стойки он берет стопку чистых полотенец. Ричард не отслеживает процесс, но в голове откуда-то берется нужная цифра. Девятый номер. Когда-то он был девяносто седьмым, но семерка отвалилась, и теперь на ее месте виднеется след от дрянного клея. У двери Ричард останавливается, прислушивается. Тишина. Он не напрасно явился вечером. Сет привык жить по расписанию; сейчас около одиннадцати, вероятнее всего, брат спит. В номере должна быть и Кейт. Ричард успеет с ней побеседовать. Он открывает дверь без стука.

«Я побоялся разбудить тебя, моя дорогая; просто положу полотенца и уйду».

Дверь оказывается не заперта. Ричард вскидывает брови. Верх идиотизма. Спустя несколько секунд выясняется, что планку – персонально для Сета – придется поднять.

Первое, что видит Ричард – деньги. Ворох банкнот, небрежно рассыпанных по кровати и полу. Свернутые чеки. Походя Ричард смотрит на один. Погашенный.

Скрипит включенное радио.

Брат валяется на кровати в окружении подушек. Картина была бы идиллической, не провоняй вся комната уксусом. Резкий запах щекочет ноздри; так пахнет только черная смола. Ричард упирается коленями в край койки – это тело ниже его собственного, - и приподнимает засаленную подушку. В ржавой ложке еще плавает что-то, зажигалка валяется рядом с желтым жгутом. Надо же, какая подготовка – раньше довольствовался обычным ремнем.

Ричард садится на край койки и за подбородок поворачивает лицо брата к свету. Получается с трудом, мышцы свело судорогой – значит, ширнулся только что. Вряд ли встанет раньше, чем через несколько часов. Ричард на всякий случай хлопает Сета по щеке – тот еле заметно морщится, но не приходит в сознание. Ричард брезгливо давит на висок, заставляя брата отвернуть лицо.

Мало вещей, на которые Ричарду противно смотреть, но затянувшееся самоубийство всегда казалось чем-то противоестественным. Человек отличается от животного способностью думать. Героин и алкоголь эту способность сводят на нет, а Сет и прежде умом не блистал. Еще полгода, и брат деградирует окончательно.

Сет вяло ворочается. Ричард хочет отнять руку, но не успевает – Сет слабо перехватывает запястье. Похоже, за честь Кейт – матерь Божья, один ее вид заставляет Иисуса плакать - можно не бояться. Шприц в руках сам не удержит.

Ричард не шевелится.

\- Какого хера… ты здесь делаешь? – заторможено и глухо интересуется Сет. «У него насморк», - равнодушно думает Ричи, впервые за последние пять лет чувствуя себя мамочкой слабоумного инвалида. Он слабо представляет, как ведут себя мамочки, но мыслят наверняка похожим образом.

\- Уборка номеров, сэр, - холодно отзывается Ричард. Он привычным жестом поправляет очки – мизинцем чуть приподнимает вечно сползавшую дужку, и только потом понимает, как просчитался. В мутных глазах вспыхивает огонек.

Песня набирает обороты.

Ричард ждет удара прямо из лежачего положения и готов блокировать, но это ни к чему – Сет медленно садится, опираясь на свободную руку. От напряжения на сгибе выступает белесая сукровица. Ричард упорно молчит. Сет делает то, чего следовало ожидать – не выпуская запястье Ричарда, тяжело кладет свободную руку на лацкан пиджака и нехорошо улыбается.

Ричи стоически молчит, но плечи скрючиваются сами собой.

«Смотрю, хребет тебя не держит…»

Но Сет этого не говорит.

\- Ну и сука же ты, Ричи, - наконец сипло произносит он. Губы слушаются плохо – Сет еле открывает рот. Ричи разглядывает его. Обычно брат начисто брился, в целом следил за собой – сейчас стал неряшлив. Пожелтели склеры, кожу под глазами взрезали две фиолетовые линии.

\- Не беспокойся, надолго не задержусь.

Сет натужно смеется, смех скоро переходит в кашель. Ричард думает, сколько дряни успело скопиться в организме брата. А ведь он все равно на редкость здоров для наркомана со стажем. Видимо, дело в активном образе жизни. Сет притягивает к себе, Ричард неохотно подчиняется. Сет клонится ниже, утыкаясь лбом в плечо. Как раз в этот момент скрипит входная дверь.

… Кейт замечает не сразу. Сначала проходит внутрь, долго оглядывает улицу – не следил ли кто, запирается и только после этого оборачивается. Преступницу бездарнее найти трудно. Ричард натягивает на лицо вежливую улыбку. Прежде, чем он успевает что-то сказать, Сет недовольно морщится и ерзает, устраиваясь удобнее.

У Кейт округляются глаза.

Ричард с почти садистским удовлетворением наблюдает, как меняется ее лицо. До нее постепенно доходит. Взгляд мечется с полотенец на скульптурную композицию на кровати. Композиция остается на месте. Сет не собирается убирать голову, Ричард продолжает сверкать дебильно дружелюбной улыбкой, плавно превращающейся в оскал.

Есть шанс, что не узнает. Мало ли, с кем Сет обнимается под кайфом. В конце концов, улыбчивый толстяк приходит в номер регулярно.

\- Ричи? – уточняет Кейт.

Увы.

Ее рука тянется под куртку. Кол или пистолет. Ричард поднимает руки.

\- Спокойнее.

Голос он контролирует полностью - ни единой лишней интонации.

Кейт все же вынимает небольшой колышек. Ричард еле сдерживает презрительный смешок: таким не то что грудь кулеброс, целлофановый пакет не проколешь. Однако выглядит она настроенной вполне серьезно. Ричард демонстративно проводит указательным пальцем по шее Сета: у самой артерии, над краем татуировки, виднеются два аккуратных шрама. Кейт столбенеет, верно поняв намек. Брат едва ощутимо подается ближе.

\- Не держи его, - яростно шепчет девочка, схватившись обеими руками за кол и выставив его вперед. Ричард крепче сжимает зубы.

\- А похоже, что держу? - тихо огрызается он. – Помолчи две минуты, сможем поговорить.

Сет тяжело и хрипло дышит у самой вены.

***

Сет скоро вырубается. Ричард помогает ему лечь, как только чувствует, как начинает обмякать тело, и остается сидеть на месте. Кейт так и не опускает пресловутый кол.

\- Поговорим? – ровно предлагает Ричард, указывая ей на стул возле окна. Девочка супит брови.

\- Чтобы я села, а ты впился мне в шею?

Ричард усмехается углом рта. Такая улыбка не нравилась ни одному из его знакомых.

\- Меня не интересует твоя шея. И убери эту зубочистку, Бога ради.

Кейт злится. Колышек дрожит в руках.

\- Одной такой зубочисткой я смогла убить кулеброс, - наконец предупреждает она. Ричард серьезно кивает. Кулеброс, скорее всего, был старым и больным. Кейт, не сводя с Ричи настороженного взгляда, опускает руки и усаживается в противоположном углу комнаты. Девочка заговаривает первой - фраза явно вызревала не один день.

\- Это ты во всем виноват.

Ричард вопросительно смотрит. Кейт молчит. Явно не потому, что нечего сказать.

\- Продолжай, - ровно напоминает Ричи. Он ждет истерических криков, но Кейт вся сжимается и говорит очень тихо.

\- Все - ты. Если бы ты не привел нас туда, ничего бы не случилось. Я потеряла из-за вас отца и брата. Зачем ты решил остаться в том баре?

\- Храме, - поправляет Ричи.

Кейт вздрагивает, будто очнувшись.

\- Что?

\- Это храм.

\- Какая разница? – шипит она. Ричард саркастично кривит рот.

\- Не старайся говорить тише, он не проснется. Сет сейчас… считай, что в коконе, не услышит, даже если сюда вломится толпа копов. Это специфика героинового прихода. Метадон действует на организм похожим образом.

Кейт сурово шмыгает носом.

\- Откуда такие познания? – презрительно фыркает она. – Ты и раньше его кидал, а потом – милые свидания в клинике?

Ричи снимает очки и аккуратно убирает их в нагрудный карман рубашки. Его раздражает происходящее. А эта хрупкая, почти стеклянная девочка, знающая реальную жизнь только по экрану телевизора, раздражает втройне.

«Ричи!» - гневно звучит в голове.

\- Ты очень наивна, Кейт. Процент наркоманов, которые сразу начинали с героина, сравнительно мал. Сет курил дурь с четырнадцати. То, что сейчас он подсел на героин, закономерность. Не обвиняй в этом меня. Он не католик из приличной семьи, и никогда таковым не станет. Ты решила, что, раз он вытащил тебя из нескольких передряг, это сделает вас близкими друзьями. Это правда. Но дружбу он понимает по-своему. – Ричи хмыкает. – Довольно извращенно.

Кейт становится все бледнее с каждым словом; к концу монолога ее уже трясет от злости. Она кинулась бы на противника с кулаками, но еще помнит, с кем имеет дело. Ричард легонько щелкает пальцами по шее брата, задевая свежее место укола. Он зол ничуть не меньше Кейт.

\- Возьми бумагу с ручкой, - холодно приказывает он. Девочка вздергивает подбородок. Ричи моргает – зрачки вытягиваются в вертикаль, а вместе с ними вытягивается лицо Кейт. – Делай, что я говорю.

Девочка встает и на деревянных негнущихся ногах подходит к столу.

\- Законспектируй, если не можешь дойти своим умом. Первое.

Ричард встает и проходит по комнате, разминая ноги. Он вежлив, хотя сдерживаться удается с трудом. От зова отмахиваться все сложнее.

\- Я не хочу смерти родному брату. Поэтому первое, что ты перестанешь делать – потакать его самоубийственной привычке. – Ричи кивает на бессознательное тело на койке.

Кейт фыркает.

\- Что я могу сделать? Он уколется, если захочет.

\- Пусть колется сам. Не помогай ему с инъекциями, это медвежья услуга. Объясняю один раз: неправильно воткнешь в шею – сведешь своего драгоценного Сета в могилу. Второе. – Ричард выдыхает, успокаиваясь. – Татуировка. Он принципиально носит майку, чтобы каждый, кому взбредет в голову заглянуть в номер, увидел характерный рукав и опознал Сета Гекко?

Кейт растерянно моргает.

\- Это… случайно получилось.

\- Так следи за этим, - Ричард подходит к столу вплотную и припечатывает лист ладонью. – Третье. Деньги. Убери с кровати банкноты и чеки. – Ричард оглядывается и брезгливо морщится, заметив батарею пустых бутылок: - И вообще не мешало бы прибраться в номере. По-твоему, это должна делать добрая тетя из местных? Или добрый дядя, который завалит тебя на соседней койке при первой возможности?

У Кейт начинает дрожать нижняя губа; Ричард не замечает этого. Сантанико в бешенстве. Крики становятся все настойчивее.

\- В месте, где вы так разумно поселились, не приживаются добрые религиозные люди. И потому четвертое – запирайте чертову дверь!

Он наконец повышает голос. Одновременно с этим начинает реветь Кейт и, чтобы заставить ее замолчать, приходится как следует надавить на горло. Девочка захлебывается собственным нытьем. Сцена с ритуальным убийством полузабытой заложницы встает перед глазами.

\- Замолчи, - тихо цедит Ричи. – Замолчи, или я сверну тебе шею. Раз уж ты потащилась на край света за моим братом – следи за ним. Не можешь контролировать его действия, контролируй свои. Обеспечь минимальную безопасность вам обоим.

«Ричард! Ты слышишь меня?»

«Ты слышишь!?»

Ричарду сложно дышать. Он не сразу замечает, что натыкается языком на выступившие клыки. То-то Кейт сидит, не шевелясь.

Ему требуется время, чтобы прийти в себя.

\- Еще, - он оставляет в покое девочку; та начинает судорожно дышать. Это скорее психологическое, Ричи не настолько сильно передавил ей горло. Эту тему обсуждать сложно, но другого выхода нет. Он обдумывает, как выразиться, но в конце концов говорит прямо. – Если трахаетесь, не забывай предохраняться. Сама. Покупай таблетки, я не знаю… что вы делаете в таких случаях.

Ричард и сам замечает, как неуклюже звучит фраза, и замолкает, почти смущенный. Он не умеет об этом говорить. Даже с Сантанико. Но и не приходится – Кейт вспыхивает, как рождественская петарда.

\- Да не трахаемся мы! – восклицает она, и в устах дочери проповедника это звучит еще более нелепо, чем предыдущий монолог в устах Ричи. – Он любит меня, как сестру!

Приемник заглатывает звуки. Вопли в голове стихают, хотя не исчезают совсем. Сантанико напугана. Пусть, ей полезно. Кейти-Кейкс держится за спинку стула. Ричард смотрит на нее – яркую, теплокровную, с пушащимися растрепанными волосами.

\- Очень тебе сочувствую.

Кейт как-то разом обмякает, будто выплеснулась вся. Наверное, она все же влюблена, отстраненно думает Ричард. Иначе зачем таскается за Сетом? На такое не пойдет ни один нормальный человек. Кто способен выносить постоянные придирки и двусмысленные шутки по поводу и без?

… Когда он выходит, едва не споткнувшись о порог, радио продолжает наигрывать какую-то пакость. За Ричардом стелется знакомый запах уксуса. Так пахнет от Карлоса, и, что бы он ни делал, избавиться от навязчивого аромата не удается. Любопытно, как пахнет Мальвадо.

«Ричард», - слышит он встревоженный крик у себя в голове.

«Ричард!» - обеспокоенное, почти болезненное.

Сантанико ждет.


End file.
